An Angel With The Two Colours
by WeLiveForTheMoment
Summary: What if Peeta never loved Katniss, what if he loved someone else? The other bakers daughter? Has the 74th Hunger games brought on a different kind of romance, a romance between districts. Let me know if you like it so I can continue :  thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

"**PAST AND PRESENT TRIBUTES"**

CHAPTER ONE

I feel the cold air has it whips past my body in a fashion like no other, the way the air curls its self around my frame and through the many layers of material that makes up my blanket. It's still chilly as the winter air still lingers around district 12. I shiver coldness; not only because of the weather but also what today will bring. I look across the room to see my two brothers still asleep as they were when I turned off the candle late last night. Only Michael knows the pain, our district is about to go into. A fight to the finish, only one comes out alive. That's what Panem our nation calls entertainment, that's what we as districts call as desperation for power. The power over the nation, to call upon two kids from each district ranging from the ages of 12 to 18, forced to leave their families and fight for their lives in the Hunger Games. Today is the day of the reaping, the day where district 12 gives two families a desperate plea for hope that just maybe their kids to come back to them. Only district 12 has only ever had one winner, Haymitch Abernathy. I shiver again, still only conscious enough to hear my father already banging around in the kitchen starting to make the bread and pastries for the bakery. Mellark Bakery is the only bakery within district 12, my father the baker, who has not only passed on the genes of baking through to his sons, but also to the residents of district 12. The leftover bread from the days before, me and my father would send it to the Hob, the towns' black market, and sell it to the people of the Seam, the kids who are more disadvantaged in every way.

I step out into the hallway dividing the bakery and our home, the wood floor doesn't create much protection from the cold when I take step after step inching my way towards the bakery front where I know I would find my mother leaning towards the window. My mother with her silk brunette hair, leaning close to the window of the bakery; her snake blue eyes watching the Peacekeepers start setting up the area in front of the justice building for the reaping.

"Oh, Peeta your up early, would you like some breakfast?" My father says as he walks past me in the hallway towards our bread case to display our loaves of the day. I shake my head still looking outside the window towards the gloomy day ahead.

"Darling, Mr Deepassoul called earlier saying Aralia will be here in district 12 for the reaping, isn't that odd!" my mother exclaimed as she walked over to my father to help him put the bread away. "Why Peeta, isn't it great Aralia will be here?"

Aralia Deepassoul. District 4. Fishing District. 16.

I remember when I first met her when I was with my father at a bakery expo in District 4, her father as tall as a bear, and as strong as an ox. His hands knead the dough with precision and fierceness that no one else had. His tan skin glowed as he sweats away near the ovens, giving the other bakers sight into the bread that is only famous by his district. That's when I remember seeing her, behind her father, watching ever so closely to his hands and how they take some ingredients and turn it into bread. Her dark brown curly hair was messy as it sat across her shoulders, that's when I noticed it; her eyes, one the colour as green as a forest or like the emerald on my mother's ring; the other as blue as the ocean. Surly I was mistaken, from then on the fascination began, the girl with the two coloured eyes. Every time my father had to go away on business I asked if I could come, just to get another glimpse of her and those fascinating eyes, yet no luck came of it. Until a 3 years ago, on this very day was the first time I saw her, I finally got to see those beautiful and interesting eyes again as she walked up on stage. That's how I noticed her, that's how the whole of Panem noticed her. She was a tribute for District 4 of the 71st Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS BASED OF THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES INCLUDING THE CHARCTERS except my own

_So to clear things up, it's all going to be from both perspectives within this story, might be a while before I post a pov from Aralia. I want the story to get into more detail considering I'm still at the beginning of this story. Hopefully it turns out the way I want it too. Hope you enjoy! Ps. I know the chapters are short, it's hard to keep the suspense going with writing a lot_.

**CHAPTER TWO**

_That's how I noticed her, that's how the whole of Panem noticed her. She was a tribute for District 4 of the 70__th__ Hunger Games._

"Well that's it folks for tonight, tomorrow night is the Tribute Parade, signing off Ceaser Flickerman" Said the announcer, just before the TV in our house went black.

Needless to say I was heartbroken, to see Aralia's small figure up on the stage in district 4. Her tan hands shaking by her side, eyes as wide as a doe's and a forced smile on her beautiful face, is telling everyone no matter what that it will be fine. The mandatory viewings of the games harboured emotions I've never felt before. The one emotion which I still can't figure out is still in my body, it's there every waking moment.

By now I'm standing shoulder to shoulder with the other boys my age, in front of us is the stage where I can only just depict colours of the attire people are wearing, I know Effie Trinket, is wearing bright pink clothing to match her bright pink hair as she stands before the microphone while the whole of district 12 listens to not only her voice but the voice of the districts coal dust winds as they blow hope into our mists. "Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games, my names Effie Trinket. We pick one boy and one girl' The children of our district duck out heads in knowing that two of our own will more than likely be dead in the end. Effie smiles 'Be happy children, it's a great honour being a tribute in the hunger games, Now for the female tribute' I look towards the female's side of the area dividing us up between sexes. All the females from 12 to 18 standing around each other on one side, and all of us boys on the other. I look through the crowd of females, weighing the possibility of who would be called up to the stage to be introduced as the female tribute for 12. " And the female tribute is….' Effie plunges her hand into one of two large bowls on either side of her microphone, swirls her hand around insides and gently takes out one of the names. Her eyes scan the piece of paper then the crowd before her; clears her throat and with a smile says 'Miss Primrose Everdeen.' The crowd if it wasn't already silent went even quieter. The patter of silent tears and little shoes are the only noise that is clear, except one voice from the back of the crowd. "I volunteer for Tribute" Katniss Everdeen, sister to Primrose. The hunter of district 12 is putting her hand up to volunteer for a game of death.

"Ahh very well child, come up here, quickly now come-on" Effie said with too much excitement in her voice.

Katniss Everdeen with her long shiny dark hair in braids walks up to Effie with a little more conviction that she is okay, stands beside her on the stage and silently sheds just one tear.

With the whole of district 12 in a state of shock Effie walks over to the other bowl and picks out one card. One card which changes my life forever. 'Peeta Mellark" Effie shouts across the event as I stand still too shocked to comprehend, I'm the boy with the bread, how would I fight off an enemy with bread? I put one foot in front of the other trying not to faint in front of the whole of Panem and also trying not to look back at the faces of my family. The walk to the stadium was daunting, now I know how Aralia felt so afraid. Aralia. If I win this I get to be with her, actually see her again.

"Well give it up for the tributes of district 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. May the odds be ever in your favour" the crowd signals the sign of the district putting three fingers to their mouth then up in a salute.

Peacekeepers surrounded us as soon the salute started trying to push us into the doors of the justice building.

Effie clears her throat one last time 'Oh, new rules from the capitol, the mentors your tributes are supposed to have from your district have been replaced, the 74th hunger games is now and forever more, districts mentors will be mentoring other districts and cannot have communication to their districts tributes, Thank you'

Great, our mentor will be from another district. Why do I have a feeling now that I'm never going to see Aralia again?


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't own anything hunger games and I don't own the characters either except my own :)_

**CHAPTER THREE**

As we wait in out different rooms to see our precious family walk in to say their last goodbyes, I look towards the clock on the far left side of the brown wooden wall hearing the tick, tock of time passing by and starting to become closer to the end. Suddenly, the door slams open with my mother and brothers walking through the door, not showing one ounce of pity for me.

'I guess finally District 12 might have a winner' My mother says as she hugs me one last time, knowing that it wasn't about me, I couldn't even last one day out there by myself having no prior knowledge of fighting let alone killing, But Katniss is completely opposite to me, a hunter, a survivor. She and Gale a boy our age, or I think her boyfriend go off into the woods which isn't a part of our district and hunt for game, which they bring back to feed for their families, and sell the rest to the hob for some money.

'Don't sell yourself short mum, pee might have something up his sleeve' Nathaniel said as he put his arm around me in a hug sort of way. Mum huffs in annoyance and stands near the door at my brother. 'Don't worry about her pee, just be yourself and I'm sure you will last… more than one day' Nathaniel smiles in reassurance, but not much is working. Scott is leaning against the window plane, looking out towards the empty square outside.

'I'm going to give you one piece of advice, do what you've got to do to win, because I'm going to need my cake froster back!' Scott turns towards me with a half-hearted smile.

Suddenly two Peacekeepers walk in and grab my mother and brothers and drag them away for me to never see them again. I sigh, and I take a couple of steps to the place Scott was standing while lean against the frame.

'Peeta?' My father's soft voice echoes through the quiet room towards me. I stand straight and my face hard trying not to show the one person I look up too, how hurt I am. 'Peeta, son, I want you to know no matter what happens that your whole family loves you, I know it may not seem like it but they do son.' He walks up and pulls me into a warm hug. Whispering in my ear 'There is something there that will help you get through Peeta, may not be what you expect but keep your ears open, listen to what people have to say, study people peeta like…' The Peacekeeper comes in to take my father way '…the way you do a loaf of bread.' I heard as the door shut closed. I sit dumbfounded, what does that all mean. I walk like a robot towards the train, not listening to a work Effie was saying and I doubt Katniss was either, then I felt it, the one tear I will shed for my family as we are about to say goodbye to our district. District 12.

The train is so lavish to anything I've ever seen before, so many types of different food line the table food from every district, mainly from our district and the capitol. The rail cart is large with steel walls which allow the wonderful light to breath a freshness feel into the air, the dark mahogany tables and chairs make the cart more luxurious than anything. This cart alone is a lot bigger than the bakery front itself. I walk towards the arm chair to the right of me and feel the textured fabric of the chair. Soft, furry, nothing I know of. I sit taking the site of this marvellous place in keeping this inside my memory.

'I'm going to go see if I can find your mentor on this train, she should be around here somewhere' Effie said as she was really talking to herself instead of us and walked out to find our mentor.

I look over at Katniss, her finger twirling a strand of hair that has fallen out of her braid. Her eyes, dead, uncertain, knowing nothing of what's to come.

'So, who do you think our mentor is?' I ask trying to strike up a conversation. She just looks at me and doesn't say a word. I look at her harder trying to read anything that will give me indication that she might have an idea.

When I think about it again, it could be so many possibilities considering we cannot have our own mentor from our district, Haymitch Abernathy. So many mentors so many possibilities, I saw Katniss's head move first. I follow her eye sight to the door. That's when I hear it the footsteps of our mentor.

_PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! haha I need to know if im doing this right or not :) or if its okay?_


End file.
